In baseball, there are many different types of pitches that a pitcher can deliver. For example, the pitcher can throw a fastball, a breaking ball, a changeup ball, a knuckleball, an eephus pitch, a spitball, a gyro ball, etc. In addition, each pitch category may include variations of the pitch. For example, a fastball may be characterized as a four-seam fastball, a two-seam fastball, a cutter, a forkball, a splitter, a sinker, etc. Opponents can use pitch classification information to help prepare batters to go up against a given pitcher. Scouts can use pitch classification information to help determine whether a given pitcher is able to throw pitches that other pitchers on the roster are unable to deliver. Also, fans and the media can use pitch classification information for pitcher comparisons, statistical analysis, etc.
Traditional pitch classification is often performed manually by way of post game analysis to review and classify pitches made during the game. More recently, an automated pitch classification system has been developed in which information such as pitch speed or velocity, pitch trajectory, and pitch movement are obtained for a given pitch. The information for the given pitch is analyzed by a computer system, and a pitch classification is generated. Such automated pitch classification system, however, utilizes only a limited amount of pitch information, and thus is limited in its ability to classify pitches accurately and rapidly.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an automated system that utilizes additional information to classify pitches more accurately and reliably than pre-existing systems. It would also be advantageous to provide a real time automated pitch classification system that utilizes error correction and that is configured to classify any type of pitch thrown by any pitcher.